


Do You Really Know What To Trust?

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Mentions of past drug use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: Ryan find himself sinking underwater only to wake up facing a creature who offers him a chance of another life. Will he regret his choice?But, ofcourse. Everything comes with a price.





	1. Chapter 1

"RYAN!"

Ryan watched as Tyler scrambled at the edge of the bridge, hands outstretched, a look of horror in his face. Ryan, though knowing it's futile, instinctively reached his arm to grab Tyler's as he plummetted down. He felt fear flowed through his being as he hit the water, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. He willed himself to move, maybe swim upwards to inhale air but he felt water filling his lungs. He gave up, then, embracing his doom. For a few moments, he listened to the the faint sounds of police sirens and the voice of Tyler, sounding panicked. He wished he can say his goodbye to him. He wished he didn't get involved to this mess Ryan made. He felt regret washed over him as he sinked slowly and steadily.

He wished everything didn't turn out this way.

But then, he smelled something burning and his eyes forced open. He stared at the wall, stunned, before he gets up slowly and looked around. He found himself in his room. The same messy room littered with cans and papers. His stare lingered on his pillows on the floor before he flops back down on his bed.

'What?', He thought, frowning. 'A dream?'

He stared at the ceiling for a bit, organizing his thoughts before smelling something burning again. He isn't sure what to do but then, he remembered an incident that send him getting up and out of the room, huffing. He figured Tyler was trying to cook something again. Probably trying his best to prove his big brother he's growing up. But it was long ago proven he has no use in the kitchen.

He walked past the living room, still untidy with snacks littered from last night and playstations still out, and walking in the kitchen, preparing to kick Tyler out before he stopped mid-step.

"Who are you?" He asked, alarmed. He didn't see Tyler but instead a man stood at the counter, brown haired, wearing a plain blue T-shirt and pajamas and apparently, frying eggs.

The man stilled, turned around and grinned at Ryan. His eyes a sharp contrast of blue and green and instantly, Ryan felt vulnerable.

"How did you get in?" Ryan glared at the man. "Where's Tyler?" He continued, hands tightening as a thought occured to him. "What did you do to him?"

The man just chuckled and turned back to his eggs. "No need to be tense. Come forward. Are you hungry? Want some breakfast?" The man asked, all while closing the stove, setting the eggs on a plate, and placing the plate on the kitchen table. He gestured at the seat nearest to Ryan.

"Sit down."

Ryan unknowingly sat down on the chair, staring at the eggs placed next to the fried rice and the plate in front of him with a glass of milk on the side. He felt like a child. He glanced up to the man.

"What's wrong?" The man grinned at him. "Eat."

Ryan tentatively picked up the spoon and fork and filled up his plate. He ate slowly, tasting the nonexistent taste of the meal.

"So? How was your experience of death?"

Ryan nearly choked. He stared wide-eyed at the man.

The man laughed sarcastically. "What? You thought that was a dream?" The man smirked. "Fortunately, it was not."

"Then, I-" Ryan faltered, not knowing what to say. "But I'm- how-?" 

"Well.. you remember your death," The man interrupted Ryan, sitting down at the opposite seat. "but do you still remember your life?"

Ryan stared at the man then nodded his head. He remembered. Yes, he does. In fact, Ryan thought he wouldn't be able to forget.

"Good." The man muttered, grinning at Ryan before leaning in. "I wouldn't want you to forget all that." he said, voice low.

Ryan felt dread. He's got the feeling this man knows everything about Ryan's life. Ryan felt as if everything about this man in front of him wasn't  _right_.

"Just.. who are you?" Ryan asked quietly, looking straight at the man's eyes.

The man looked back at his, his eyes flickering between green and blue before leaning back and grinning at him. 

"Bryce." He cheerfully said.

"And I'm giving you back your fucked life."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic based on a trilogy. Do you guys know the band who sung these masterpieces?
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys have a say on this fic. However, this is also my first fic so please be nice.
> 
> (I say all that but I just want to know if this fic can be considered an example of a verbosity or not.)
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan watched as Bryce stood up, went to the refrigerator and grabbed some beers. He proceeded to grab a churchkey and removed the crown cork of each before he went back down to sit. He stared at Ryan for a moment, seemingly scrutinizing him, before he smirked and drank a beer in one go.

Ryan watched him with confusion. Question circling his thoughts as he attempted to form words to speak. He opened his mouth and muttered, "What?"

Bryce, still smirking, placed the beer back to the table and met him dead in the eyes. "I'm saying,  _Ryan_ ," Ryan tensed."that I am giving you another chance to live. A chance that  _God_ wouldn't let you have even if you beg at  _His_ _feet._ " 

Ryan started,"You aren't a-". He got cut off by Bryce's mocking laugh.

"A  _God-sent miracle?_ **No.** "

Ryan swallowed nervously. Facing this God-knows-what is making him feel jittery. He suddenly felt a stinging pain at his chest and he would have looked unto it but Bryce started speaking.

"Well, another chance to live is what I've said but actually it's another life I will give you." Bryce said, staring at his empty drink thoughtfully. "New life like no other." He smirked at Ryan playfully before he took a swig at another beer.

"What.. What makes you think I'll agree?" Ryan managed to blurt out, feeling his stomach tied into a knot.

Bryce just looked at him before speaking in a strangely soothing voice. "Think about this, Ryan. You can rebuild your life. Start it again from the beginning. Your past life will be forgotten. Your failures, your mistakes, your  _sins._ " 

"All will be erased."

Ryan stared at Bryce before asking in a small voice, "Will I be forgiven then?"

Bryce smirked at him. "How can you be forgiven if you have done nothing in the first place?"

Ryan shook his head, trying to think clearly. "What about my brother? What would happen to him?"

Bryce hummed. "I have better arrangements for him. After losing both his brother and mother, he'll live alone in misery." Ryan shook as he listened to Bryce. "I can give him a new family, one that will relieve him of his trauma."

Ryan is positive there is teasing in the tone of Bryce but he instead asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Bryce said nothing and Ryan continued. "Why me? I mean, I'm just one of those people who.. killed. And.. and.." Ryan faltered, feeling frustrated.

"And I don't even have anything to give you in return.."

Ryan looked at Bryce. "You want something in return.. don't you?"

Bryce snorted. "But ofcourse, Ryan. Everything has a price."

Ryan sighed. "Then what is it that you want?"

In a split second, Bryce's eyes turned pure dark before returning back to the greenish bluish color it has. Ryan stared, astonished, as Bryce smirked at him. "Simple, Ryan."

"As long as you are alive, your soul shall be  _mine_."

Suddenly, Ryan heard a door opening with bells jiggling. He stood up and peered into the living room, wanting to find out who intruded his apartment. To his shock, he sees Tyler emerging from the door, followed by two uniformed police officers. He studied Tyler's gloomy figure. Head's down, hair disheveled. Evidently dispirited and depressed. Ryan's heart swelled with pity and blamed himself fo what's happening with his brother. He deserved the best and Ryan gave him the worst. 

Bryce hummed and Ryan snapped his head to see Bryce standing beside him, smirking wide when he heard audible gasps. He turned his head back to Tyler, who stared at him, stunned. Tyler stepped forward almost immediately. "Ry-" He managed to say before Ryan spoke, raising his voice.

"Fine." Ryan watched as Tyler stopped, staring at him in shock. "Take my soul, Bryce "

Bryce clasped his hands together, before speaking, joy apparent in his tone. 

"Gladly."

It was as if time slowed to a stop.

Ryan felt numb all of a sudden. Unable to comprehend anything, feeling as if his brain is shutting down before his sight blurred and was gone.

Then he jerked forward, feeling a little nauseous, as his sight returned and he looked around the familiar living room.

Tyler and his companions were gone and the living room was clean of litters that were visible a little while ago. He looked around, confused, before he heared shuffling noise at his back and he turned. He saw Bryce emptying the last of his beers and carelessly threw the empty bottle at the direction of the trash bin. Bryced walked towards him as he talked to Ryan.

"Well, now that you've cheated death, I wish you well with your new life, yeah? See you around."

Bryce sauntered past Ryan and before Ryan could stop Bryce, the stinging pain seared on his chest and the smell of burning hit him hard. 

He touched his paining chest and felt the searing pain in his hand too. He looked at his chest and saw the necklace Tyler gave him as a gift. He registered the metal cross at the end before he doubled over, feeling as if his whole body is boiling.

He saw a hand reached out to the necklace dangling on his neck and touched it. Suddenly, it was on fire. 

Screaming, Ryan tugged forcefully at the necklace, felt it gave out before throwing it on the floor. He gritted his teeth at Bryce, who was watching the necklace burn with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at Bryce. He expected the heat to cool but the burning feeling just intensified.

He watched Bryce shrugged, still watching the necklace. "I figured I'll burn it first before it burn you." Then, he tilted his head and switched his gaze to Ryan.

"But I guess, I'm too late."

Ryan screamed as he felt flames engulfed his body.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan woke up in his bed yet again.

The first thing he did after waking up was to search for the necklace. After all, even if that thing tried to burn him (or so he remembered Bryce claimed), it was still Tyler's gift and also the very last thing that he will ever get from his brother. Besides that, was the fact he didn't really believed that thing nearly caused his demise. He figured Bryce might've done something. From the tone of Bryce's voice, him and God isn't exactly friends of some sort and seeing the necklace isn't exactly  _not_ spiritualized, it was probably not fitting to Bryce's taste. Or maybe the truth is he doesn't trust Bryce all that much. Who would trust someone who you gave your soul to, right?

Ryan came into a halt in the spot where he remembered the necklace burned, but he found it spotless, no burning marks or anything. He stared at the empty space for seconds before he sighed and decided to make breakfast. He'll ask Bryce about it later. If Bryce will come back. With the initial parting Bryce intended, he assumed Bryce would just leave him alone to figure out what the hell to do with this new life Bryce gave, which suits Ryan fine.

While eating, Ryan turned on the television, only to be greeted by the morning newscasters chattering about how Christmas is just around the corner. Ryan abruptly switched the channel, not wanting to be reminded of that occasion. If things were the same right now, he would be able to predict his death is just around the corner, too. Finding pretty much the same on every channel, he switched it off and ate in silence. Later, washed the dishes and decided to clean his apartment next.

There wasn't much to clean since the litters pretty much vanished both in his room and the living room but he did clean, anyways, with the purpose of searching for the necklace. He's getting impatient waiting for Bryce and he was hoping he would find it under the bed or the sofa, or maybe it was in cabinets or top of drawers. Finding it nowhere, he strided to Tyler's room, opposite of his, and held the knob, preparing to turn it.

Once he turned it, though, he felt the familiar searing sensation and he was forced to jerk away, holding his pained hand. 

"Easy does it. You wouldn't want to be burned again, would you?" 

He turned around to see Bryce leaning against the wall next to Ryan's room door, examining his left hand's fingernails as if it's the most interesting thing. Ryan looked at him questioningly and partly wondered why Bryce' clothing didn't change.

"...Burned again?" 

"Surprisingly enough, your brother is a religious kinda guy." Bryce said, not even bothering to look up. "His room is heavily ornamented with religious symbols which the rest of your abode gratifyingly lacks. The absence makes it a lot easier."

Ryan blinked. "Well, yeah... Tyler... he.. Our family originally is very religious. When we were children, we always very faithfully attended every activities of our church. Tyler has always lived up to it. He insisted we should hang up pictures of all this saints and stuff but I think it doesn't suit here so I made him place it in his room instead."

Bryce just hummed in approval. "Wise choice."

Ryan wasn't sure if he should be happy he's being complimented but before he could ask why would turning a knob could burn him, Bryce lifted his gaze up from his fingers to Ryan, then straightened up and walks towards the kitchen.

"At any rate, refrain from getting close to that room. Besides, all the other filth littered in your apartment, I placed in there just so I could protect you. Aren't I a good guy?" Bryce flashed him a grin and disappeared through the kitchen. Ryan followed suit.

"...Filth littered... You mean you're the one who cleaned up the house?" Ryan asked and entered the kichen, wondering why would Bryce bother cleaning up their mess. Ryan can clean the apartment himself, although, right now he is not complaining.

Bryce just chuckled. "That's one way to say it." He said, joyfully helping himself to what's left of Ryan's breakfast. Ryan, out of habit, cooked food enough for two people and it was just when he was about to call Tyler to eat that he remembered he's all alone now. He didn't let it get to him, though he could not stop the longing he felt. But right now, he was more concerned of the fact Bryce was making himself at home in his apartment since day one of which they have met and he's getting nervous of the thought Bryce might think living here with him.

"Oh yeah.. The necklace, is it with you? Can I have it back?" Ryan asked, watching Bryce eat his meal almost regally.

Bryce looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before he went back eating. "Oh that thing? I gave it to your brother a while ago."

Ryan staggered, almost losing his balance in shock. "My brother?! He was here?!"

"Ah, no you silly." Bryce grinned at him. "I figured you want some reports on his well being so I paid him a visit. That thing was getting itchy so I gave it to him, as an early Christmas gift from you."

"...How's he, then." Ryan asked, trying to keep his emotions steady.

"He's fine. Great, actually. Considering his great efforts on trying to get me on a date with him, I can say he's living a nice life."

One look on Ryan's face and Bryce was grinning ear to ear, trying to suppress laughter. Ryan can't help but smile faintly inspite of himself. It was nice to know Tyler didn't change. But maybe, he should try to omit the habit of flirting to anyone even to some stranger he first met. 

"Speaking of Christmas," Bryce resumed eating. "Why don't you try decorating this place? Just think of it as a celebration for your resurrection instead of treating it as the day you achieve quietus."

Ryan frowned at the mention of the occassion and he just sighed. "I think there's no need for that. It's not like I'm not able to celebrate it alone."

"I'm here." Bryce said amost gleefully, grinning at him.

Ryan just stared at Bryce for a few seconds before the other rolled his eyes. "Right. Is that how you treat the one who saved you? Reject his offer of company? You have no sense of gratitude."

Ryan crossed his arms. "Aren't I Ietting you eat breakfast here?" 

"Unacceptable." Bryce grumbled, stood up and dump the dishes at the sink before striding past him sulkily, out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Ryan was about to speak but when he turned around, Bryce wasn't there. He looked around the living room expecting to see Bryce just standing there or something but the living room is empty and Bryce just vanished. 

He sighed and turned back to the kitchen. He wondered why he didn't found any of this strange at all or the fact that he didn't felt any fear on all this. Again, he sighed and he washed the dishes, refusing to dwell on this thought much longer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan was starting to like the silence.

It was very different from the thumping of music he have always heared when he's in the club. Each loud thumps reverberated inside his head and made him dizzy everytime. He have always thought the blaring music plus the noise of the people surrounding him, booze and whatnot would take his mind off things. But here, laying on his bed, listening at each ticks of the clock as it moves another hour, he was strangely at peace. The tick tocks calming him. This feeling is new to him and he wished he had done this sooner.

He peered at the mini clock placed at his bedside table and registered that it's almost six in the morning. 'Another day, huh.." he thought. He got up and fixed his bed, then went to fix himself a meal. It's been two days since Bryce last came into his apartment and he spent those days rather normally. Just lazing around his apartment, watching TV, replaying games. It surprised him that he didn't really feel bored. 

Alright, maybe he's not bored, but maybe he's lonely. 

Very much so.

He missed Tyler's presence around. In normal days, they'll be at the couch, teasing each other rowdily before he go to work in the afternoon. Well, atleast, that's his excuse. He could almost hear Tyler wheezing and laughing. He missed that brute so very much. He almost wished that Bryce would show up. Almost.

His thought drifted to Bryce as he scanned the refrigerator, deciding to buy groceries later since he found nothing but molds on the cabinets. Bryce should've atleast stock them full of condiments and such but given his situation, he couldn't afford to be demanding. He grabbed the remaining loaves of bread and the cheese and made himself a sandwich.

If he would be honest, the thought of Bryce being his..."saviour", haven't really sank in. It all seems surreal. He didn't felt like he had died just days ago and apparently had been resurrected days before his death date. He thought maybe he was just dreaming, or maybe in a coma. After he drowned and miraculously retrieved, he was laying in the hospital bed and dying. His brain working on this figment a situation as a refusal to acknowledge his present situation. 

But even that sounded ridiculous and all the more impossible.

But then, he's in this situation.

Real or not, he have no choice but to live this through. Well, technically, he chose this but...

Ryan flopped down his couch and switched the tv on. He groaned and decided to cut that thought off because his head is already beginning to ache and he felt like he needed a distraction. He aimlessly flipped the channels, looking for something to watch other than the morning news, munching languidly his sandwich when his doorbell rang. He froze.

Well, that's the distraction. Problem is, he wasn't sure if it's a welcomed one.

He rose from his seat and thread his way to his front door. He tentatively reached out, debating if he should unlock the door chain first but decided against it. Instead, he reached the knob, turned it and slowly opened the door just enough so he could peer outside. 

He's surprised to face someone he know.

"Good Morning! Having a nice day yet?" Mich said behind the door, smiling brightly.

Ryan studied her. She has the same smile and twinkling eyes as he remembered but now her hair is curled and has streaks of violet dye on a beanie. She wears black jeans with a buttoned up long sleeved jacket and a scarf curled around her neck. He stared at her smiling face for a moment before he realized he probably needs to converse politely.

"Um..Wait a moment." He closed the door and took a moment to calm his nerves before fumbling the door chains off and yanking the door open.

"I'm Michelle." She said once he was facing her properly and gestured her hand somewhere at the left side. "I lived two doors from you. I just came to greet. You were the one who moved in last Tuesday right?" She holds out her hand for a handshake. 

Ryan gestured at the sandwich that was he was still holding, apologizing silently. Mich seemed to realized this and withdrawed her hand, letting out a laugh to ease the awkwardness. Ryan slowly let out a breath, pleased that he got a reason to not let her know how nervous he was by his slightly shaking hand.

"Well, I hope you'll like living here. I mean, I personally love it here, you know. And..um.. do you mind if I ask what's your name?" Mich asked sheepishly and Ryan just nodded.

"Ryan."

"Ryan." Mich nodded back. " Well, I hope we can be friends, Ryan." Mich smiled at him warmly before her face lighted up and began speaking fast.

"Oh, I know. Actually, I was going to a party down a street from here. My friend's birthday. Would you like to join us? It'll be fun."

Ryan tensed. There's a familiar dangerous glint in Mich's eyes and he only ever see that in certain situations he doesn't want to remember.

"Ah, no." Mich rambled on. "Actually, I remembered she said she plans attending morning mass before the celebration. So we still need to go to the parish before the actual party-"

Panic was building inside his chest and Ryan desperately tried to keep it from surfacing.

"No.. No-I," Ryan's voice broke.

He cleared his throat.

"I don't believe in God."

Mich was shocked by the statement and so was Ryan. Ryan felt afraid. The statement just rolled out his tongue so naturally like it was a perfectly _appropriate_ thing to say. Which wasn't. He grew up in a Catholic family. Even if he wasn't that devoted in his faith, still he  _believes_ in God.

Ryan was surprised when Mich laughed. "Oh, I see. Non-Catholic eh? That's fine. Even I am an atheist, ya know." Mich smiled at him before she said she gotta get going because her friend's gonna kill her if she missed the mass. Ryan waited until Mitch was out of his sight before slamming the door closed. 

"Fuck." Ryan tried to steady his breathing and momentarily leaned his forehead to the door, sucking in air.

Mitch was his first friend here in this area. Their first meeting were at the parish, when Tyler and he attended the morning mass. On the way home, they encountered Mitch and her friend Kris. That's when they knew they just lived near each other. Mitch frequently invited Ryan to hang out in clubs, and he often agrees. One night, when Mitch was feeling bored, he was dragged into a corner and she was explaining and offering this strip of Acid is what she called it. She said something about spiritualization, trips, bad trips and whatnot. Stuffs he didn't understand.

But he accepted it, anyway.

Ryan closed his eyes.

It clearly wasn't a wise choice.

Ryan gathered his bearings and strode straight to the kitchen to get water and probably watch tv for a while and finish his breakfast before he goes out to buy groceries. He was already thinking of what he needed to buy when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Bryce was slumped in his couch, eyes glued to the news with disinterest. He was wearing a crocodile-colored shirt under a black mojo leather jacket, deep blue jeans and casual boots. Ryan frowned, wondering why Bryce is in his house uninvited,  _again_ , even looking like a freaking model.

Bryce's attention turned to him.

"Someone you knew?" Bryce asked.

Ryan sighed. "Yeah. She's an old... friend."

Bryce looked amuse. "A reunion, then. But you don't look like it's been a pleasant experience for you." Bryce smirked knowingly.

Ryan was getting irritated by Bryce and he wasn't able to hold the biting remark that was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Why do you always know whatever's happening to me? Are you physic? Do you know magic? Did you stalked me even before all this shit happened? How can you even do all this supernatural shit? For all I know maybe you're possessed by some demonic creature. Or maybe you have a demon assisting you."

Bryce just looked even more amused. "Please. I am not possessed nor am I being assisted by demons."

"Then you're the demon!"

Bryce mused for a second. "I think fallen angel will be more of an accurate description."

"Fallen Angel?" Ryan was incredulous. "So that's why you and God aren't cool with each other?"

"Precisely, because I am the very first one who rebelled against Him and the very first He banished from His Kingdom."

Ryan stood, staring at Bryce as the words sank in.

_He's someone you should beware of. The fallen knight of God. He's someone you should be aware of. If ever he tries to clad you of his temptations and entice you to sinning. Fight, child of God, prove his efforts naught._

"So..." Ryan breathed. "You're the Devil."

Bryce beamed at him.

"Hey, did you know? I was God's favorite angel back then!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I'm writing at midnight, guys, so I'm sorry if the story is a little trippy. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, it's been too long since I've even visited this story and finally FINALLY I had the motivation to continue this yay!
> 
> I'm sorry if nothing too exciting happened in this, I'm taking it easy for now because I seriously have forgotten what I wanted to do with the story. Welp, congratulations, lazy me.
> 
> I would like to give big thanks to WeTheEpicAuthors and cartoonzgiggle because they are this fic's first two commenters and that means so much to me. Thank you guys so very much.
> 
> So yeah, hopefully I wouldn't take years again to finally stop procrastinating xD
> 
> Have a very nice day everyone!

Buying grocery with a bubbly Bryce is not something Ryan wishes to repeat. _Ever._

It’s Bryce’s fault he’s currently carrying an extra baggage of half-full bags of sweets that Ryan _don’t_ care to eat. And that prick dared not to pay for _any_ of it.

Ryan definitely regretted tagging Bryce along but then, he found that preferable than lounging at home, listening to Bryce’s narrative. Ryan didn’t understand more than half of what Bryce's saying, jumping into one thing then to the other in a pace Ryan couldn’t follow along. Most times, what Ryan understands are a little… off-story to say the least.

Ryan didn’t really felt comfortable viewing things in Bryce’s perspective. It feels… different. Besides, he’s not really able to wrap his head around the idea that these parables told not by God and most of which not in the Bible, are first-hand experiences. Of _the Devil._ Sitting beside him ranting about how “ _stupid it is that God and his one heck of a son are always the good guys”._

He wanted to laugh. It felt very ridiculous. So he cut-off whatever Bryce was saying and invited him to accompany him to the grocery store.

Well, fuck, if that’s not a very bad idea.

Bryce kept _whining_ to buy these chocolates and Ryan very much wanted to shove those sweets down Bryce’s throat just to shut him up but he’s pretty much already embarrassed with people staring at them so he tried to pacify Bryce by agreeing to get _some_ of it, if Bryce promises he’ll be the one to pay for it.

And promised, he did.

Except, he pretty much vanished when they already are on the counter.

 _What a bitch._ He thought to himself as he prayed so intently that the money he had would suffice.

 _Don’t_ ever _trust the devil._  


So here he is, struggling to carry three bags of goods all by himself. Dodging people, as he walked briskly to his apartment. He very much can hear Bryce _giggle_ in victory for a job well done. Supernatural being be damned. He’s going to get his money back double the price.

He was about to enter the building when suddenly, he bumped into a person, causing him to lose his grasp into his groceries, some of it spilling out of the plastic. He’s on his knees in an instant, retrieving all of what spilled out. The person he bumped with helped him whilst apologizing all the way.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

He froze and snapped his head to look at the person, confirming who it is.

Krism was also semi-kneeling in front of him, frantically gathering all she could and shoving them into one of the plastic bags. Her plain black curly hair is gathered in a ponytail and she’s wearing her favorite Sunday clothing.

“Are you alright?” Krism looked at him worriedly before she offered to give back the plastic bag to Ryan.

“ I.. uh.. I thought it’s blasphemy to use God’s name to curse?” Ryan blurted out of shock. He looked around to see if Mich is with her, but felt relieved when he saw not a person besides Krism.

Krism blinked at him before she let out her same sweet chuckle, familiar and comforting. Ryan felt like back to the old times again. Krism always is the sweetest person he’ll know.

“Well,” Krism stood up as Ryan followed, inwardly cursing himself as took the bag from Krism. “I’m not really cursing in a bad way, so.. It doesn’t count, right?” Krism smiled wide at him.

“Right.” Ryan answered, fighting not to blush then and there.

“I’m Krism.”

“Ryan.”

“Baby.”

Krism started at that and looked back at Mich, striding towards them. Ryan suddenly wanted to flee to his room, but he got curious since he recognized the sharpness in Mich’s eyes despite smiling at them. Once she got closer, she wrapped her hands around Krism’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“Looks like you met Ryan here.” She addressed Krism.

Krism blushed. “Um.. yeah. I accidentally bumped into him. He looks like he’s in a hurry…”

“Oh, is someone waiting for you upstairs?” Mich grinned at him, glint in her eyes.

Ryan looked back and forth at Krism’s sheepish smile at him and Mich’s heavy aura. He didn’t understand what’s happening all of a sudden. He mustered a questioning smile to the both of them.

“You know him, Baby?” Krism asked Mich.

“Yes, Bubba. He lives in the same floor as us.” Mich replied.

“Oh, he’s the new guy?”

“Yup, he’s the one I came to greet just earlier.”

Ryan watched the two chatter warily, feeling like he’s intruding into something. He’s sensing a bit of unwelcoming vibe directed to him from Mich so he decided to excuse himself.

“So, um… I’ll go ahead and go up-”

“What's this? Putting a fence around your wife again, Mich?” One among the approaching group of men called before all of them erupted to laughter as they walked past them.

Mich sneered at them, “Very funny.”, before rolling her eyes. She caught Ryan’s expression and her face goes from being pissed to outright smug. “Well, don’t you look surprised?”

Ryan is very much surprised, thank you. Because, _that_ is new. He knew Krism and Mich are very much close. Treated each other like sisters. But he’s quite sure her remembers them as being close-friends. _Not_ being married.

He caught sight of the ring in Mich’s finger, he realized she’s been deliberately showing that off, and the very same ring on Krism’s finger. He then decided that maybe he’s not being played a prank on.

“You look like you’ve got something to say...”

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Mich is sending him a challenging glare. Daring him to speak ill of their situation.

Ryan immediately shook his head. “No. I’m not… I was just surprised. I mean, it’s… sort of… unusual…” He stammered out.

Mich laughed at that. “What’s so surprising about it? I atleast thought homosexual relationships are getting common these days.”

“But we’re very open about it, Bubba.” Krism spoke. “Others most likely keep their relationship private.”

Mich raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

Ryan decided to just follow along and nod.

Silence overtook their conversation that had Ryan fidgeting, not knowing how to break the ice.

“All those looks heavy.” He looked up at Krism’s cheerful smile. “Maybe we should get going upstairs, yeah?”

  



End file.
